


What Happened to You?

by bakuGoAway



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse warning, Angst, Izuku has been Fucked Up, M/M, Villain Izuku, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuGoAway/pseuds/bakuGoAway
Summary: Not long after defeating the prolific Stain the Hero Killer, Izuku Midoriya disappeared. The class of 1-A mourned, and just as they started to move on, a news article arose in which a new hero killer has risen, going by the name "Deku." Is it a coincidence? Or was Izuku stolen by the League of Villains and initiated?My first work y'all, i suck at writing kmshopefully this will be a long one. if you like it, please please PLEASE comment! otherwise i'll just assume people don't like it and as soon as i lose inspiration i'll just drop it tbhjust let me know! also, if u have constructive criticisms! if u find a typo or misspelling, let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> semi graphic depictions of abuse and torture
> 
> NOT BETA READ, IT'S SUPER SHITTY

“There seems to be an all new Stain on the loose, and he’s calling himself ‘Deku.’”

Todoroki choked on his cereal, sparing a glance at the other UA students in the room. Every last one of them wore the same look of shock and confusion. Deku? It couldn’t possibly be their Deku, could it?

Izuku Midoriya of class 1-A had disappeared some two or three months ago, shortly after the fight with the Hero Killer Stain. Confusion had arisen after he disappeared, as Stain had been detained and ultimately passed away, meaning the killings should have stopped. However, about a week after Izuku had gone missing, the killings started up again. Now, a news report comes out saying that there was new Hero Killer named Deku?

“You… you don’t think…” Uraraka didn’t finish her thought; everyone already knew what she was going to say.

“There’s no other answer,” Tokoyami said quietly. His expression as unreadable.

“Well, we have to find him!” Kirishima shouted, slamming his fist into his hand. “If he’s being obvious enough to get caught by the news, then we should be able to find him and talk some sense into him! After all, it IS Deku! Anything else would just be unmanly!” Katsuki was eerily quiet.

Yaoyoruzu spared him a concerned look.

“Bakugou? What are you thinking?"

“I think… something happened. Like shitty brain washers quirk or something.” He snorted. “Deku’s too much of a pussy to kill anyone. ‘Specially not a hero. Something must have happened to him, someone has to be forcing him.” Todoroki nodded.

“Midoriya’s too considerate to hurt anyone.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “We need to find him and save him.”

Everyone in agreement, they went to go put on their costumes and head into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, isn’t this where you guys found Stain in the first place?” Kirishima asked.

“Yes,” Todoroki answered. “It’s also where the last killing happened.” He had a sinking feeling that Izuku knew they were looking for him. “I think I know where he’ll be.”

Leading the class, Todoroki and Iida went to the alley where they fought Stain that fateful night. If you looked closely, it seemed like the bloodstains were still there.

"Shoucchan? Kacchan?" Shouto and Katsuki whipped their heads around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Deku? Is that you?" For once, Katsuki's voice wasn't antagonistic. It was small and worried, with a tinge of relief at having finally found Izuku.

"It is you!" Suddenly, Katsuki was thrown to the ground, his head ringing and his eyes close. He groaned, sliding a hand over his face. He noticed a weight on his chest, and realized Izuku was sitting on him. "Kacchan, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

My, how Izuku had changed. His green costume was tattered and stained with blood, and he had a multitude of scars crossing his cheeks and arms. But by far the most noticeable was his eyes. One had turned a sickly white-blue, and Shouto figured he had gone blind in it. The other was wide and filled with a saccharine happiness, but it was eerie. He was almost too happy. His mouth was split into a nearly painful smile, and his hands trembled.

"Midoriya... What happened to you?" Shouto's multicolored brows pulled together. Something wasn't right. "Midoriya, are you the culprit of these killings? What... what's going on?"

Instantly, Izuku's smile dropped.

"Well that's rude, Shoucchan. I see you for the first time in ages, and you're accusing me? It's almost like you don't like me anymore!" In an instant, Izuku was in his face, trailing a finger under his chin and relishing in Shouto's suddenly shaky breaths. "It's almost like all those nights never happened." Color dusted Shouto's cheeks, and with a nearly inaudible groan he pulled away.

"You know it's not like that, Midoriya. It's... I cant. I need to know. Was it you?" Izuku's appearance answered the question easily, but he needed to hear it from Izuku himself.

"Hmmm. I wonder? What happened to your friends, Shoucchan?" Izuku asked, dodging the question with one of his own. Shouto's stomach dropped as he looked around, suddenly noticing that the rest of Class 1-A had disappeared.

"What did you do with them?" Katsuki's palms sparked against Izuku's throat as the silent threat hung in the air.

Shouto flinched when Izuku let out a shrill peal of laughter.

"Wow, guys! You're so enamoured with me, you didn't even notice your friends were gone! Goodness, they could've even been dead." An eerie smile decorated his face at that thought. "Don't worry. They're fine. I had Kurogiri take them somewhere. I wanted to be alone with you!" He grabbed Katsuki's hand and pressed it flush against his own throat. "Do it, Kacchan."

"Deku..."

"My whole life you terrorized me, and now that I'm telling you to kill me, you can't do it?" A gentle smile crossed Izuku's face. "I guess you really do love me, Kacchan." Katsuki's eyes flicked from Izuku's to Shouto's, conflict and fear dancing in pools of red.

"Midoriya... Why?" Shouto shook his head. "We looked for you for weeks, I don't understand. What happened? What happened to your eye? Talk to me, Izuku." Shouto switched to Izuku's first name at the last second, knowing what it did to him. Izuku's now mismatched eyes widened, and he smiled broadly.

"Well... They took me. And they told me that you all had abandoned me. I never believed them of course," he said offhandedly. "But the facts were there. I was suffering and you never saved me." Shouto flinched when he said that. "I struggled, so Tomura had to... punish me." He pointed at his eye. "Rather than removing the entire eye, he disintegrated my retina. To teach me a lesson. Tomura's great, isn't he?"

Shouto felt nauseous.

"And there were a few times when Himiko cut me because I talked too much. It was always about you two, and she hated that. She doesn't like me much, because they're calling me "the next Stain," and she's always wanted to be him." Izuku chuckled and turned to face Katsuki again. 

"Deku, I don't understand. They didn't... brainwash you or anything?" Katsuki looked like he was about to implode at the thought of someone dissolving Izuku's eye. 

"Oh goodness no," Izuku said with a laugh. "No, no, they just... showed me the error of my ways. The error of the hero system. How repulsive it is that 'heroes' are systematically produced, and that only those who climb on the backs of others will be recognized as 'the best.' Like your dad, Shoucchan!" Shouto looked down. 

"Listen, my father is the exception to the rule," Shouto muttered. He shook his head. "Heroes are necessary, Izuku. They're needed to fight villains, and protect the people." 

"Oh, and of course! I'm not disputing that. However, the more people that want to be heroes, the more people that want to be villains. Rather, the more people who aren't cut to be heroes. People who, otherwise, would be great people! But they're pushed to villainous activities." Izuku shook his head. "On the other end of the spectrum, that also means there's more people who are just being heroes for the fun of it. For the attention, the money, the glory. People who, under different circumstances, would have no qualms about murdering someone in a heartbeat. Yet we trust them with our children, our elders, and our lives?" 

Shouto shook his head. 

"Izuku, do you know how much you sound like Stain? It's no wonder people are treating you as the next Hero Killer. I thought you loved heroes?" Shouto spoke in a soft voice, trying to break through Izuku's trembling shell. Whether Izuku noticed or not, he seemed to be having some sort of episode. His hands were shaking, and Full Cowl seemed to be turning on and off on its own. 

"Of course I do!" Izuku exclaimed defensively. "But I love /real/ heroes. Not these silly little imitations, these factory made cookie cutter shapes. I love real heroes like All Might." His chest was heaving, and his eyes looked conflicted. "Enough with the questions, Shoucchan. I should shut you up." 

Just as Shouto's brows pulled together in confusion, Izuku's fist connected with his stomach, forcing all the breath out of him and bringing tears to his eyes. It definitely wasn't 100% One for All, but it had to have been close. 

"Todoroki!" 

Katsuki leapt forward, intending to take off Izuku's arm with a well placed explosion, but he never made it. Fast as lightning, Izuku jumped out of the way and grabbed Katsuki's arm, slamming him down to the ground hard enough to cause a crater. Katsuki let out a choked sound, his eyes thrown wide and his back arched. This entire sequence of events occurred within less than a minute. Without warning, Shouto threw up a wall of right under Izuku's feet, flinging him into the air. A flourish of flame made itself known as Shouto ignited an inferno, hopefully at least charring Izuku. Chests heaving, Katsuki and Shouto looked at each other in confusion. 

"Where did he go?" Katsuki asked. 

"Why did you hurt me so much, Kacchan?!" Izuku slammed to the ground in front of him, decorating the concrete with another rocky crater. "And Shoucchan, why didn't you save me? You were right there, Shoucchan. You were right there. I saw you." Shouto's brows pulled together. 

"Midoriya, I don't-"

"I screamed your name, Shoucchan! I said 'Shouto, save me, please!' But you never heard me!" Tears streamed only out of Izuku's left eye, his right eye seeming to have no function at all other than movement and aesthetics. "Shoucchan, I love you. But do you love me? Real friends save each other. Real friends help each other. You left me for dead, Shoucchan."

"Izuku, we looked for you-"

"Do you know how much it hurt?!" Izuku roared, his hands shaking. "Do you know what it feels like to have your retina disintegrated? You've been through pain, Shoucchan, I know that, but you have no idea. I was burned, cut, dissolved, cut apart and pieced back together. They cut off my arm just to have it reattached!" At this, he yanked up his sleeve, showing off a nasty, bulbous scar that ran the circumference of his bicep. "It hurt so much, Shoucchan. I called your name. That's why Himiko hates you, by the way. She said she was tired of hearing your name. Tomura told me you didn't care about me, that none of you did, and that you left me. And it's true, isn't it? When was the last time you sent someone out?" Shouto bristled.

"I never stopped, Izuku!" Izuku's mouth hung open. "I cried every night, I screamed your name in the streets, I looked and looked and looked for you! God, how do you think I knew this was where you were? I checked this alley ten thousand times, I checked this CITY ten thousand times, I looked for you! I almost got kicked out of U.A. because I was looking for you so much. I skipped class, I skipped training. Aizawa made me see a therapist. Some of the kids in class 1-A stopped talking to me, they thought I was insane." Tears streamed from his eyes. "I was broken, Izuku. I knew you had been killing people, but I still looked for you. Not to kill you, but just to know you were still alive. That you were okay. I never, ever stopped looking for you." 

A deep, guttural sound ripped itself from Izuku's chest as he sank to his knees, his eyes wide and unseeing. All of the torture, all of the lies and pain and injuries were being ripped apart, and were taking with them his mind and sanity. 

"It's not true! You left me, you didn't save me! You left me to die, you left me to be hurt like that! Shoucchan can do anything, if he wanted to find me he would have, which means he didn't really want to find me! You didn't care, he didn't care, you wanted me to die! Maybe I just want you to die!" 

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Shouto felt something warm and sticky around his head, and let out a soft groan when a massive headache made itself known. The world seemed like it was spinning, and he couldn't really remember what had just happened. He assessed his situation; he was still in the alley in Hosu City, and Katsuki was still there. He didn't see Izuku, but he could hear muffled crying from not too far away. His head was bleeding, and it's possible he had a concussion. 

Great. 

"Midoriya...?" His voice sounded raspy and bus throat felt like sandpaper. The crying abruptly stopped, and a shuffling sound made its way to him. Dimly, Shouto realized he had not yet sat up. 

"Shoucchan? Shoucchan, you're awake." Izuku's voice sounded thick and confused, like he had been crying for hours and didn't know how to do anything else. "I'm sorry, Shoucchan. I didn't meant to... I didn't want you to die. That's why I was crying. I don't know about Kacchan..." Shouto's stomach fell to the ground. 

"What do you mean, you don't know about Bakugou?" he asked gently, trying not to provoke him. He knew if he startled him, his fragile sanity could simply break apart completely. 

"I mean I don't know if he's okay. I couldn't bring myself to check for a pulse." Izuku's eyes were dull and glazed over, and Shouto felt a strange sense of dread. "He might be dead," he finished, his voice cracking on the last word. 

Shouto sat up, ignoring the spinning feeling in his head, and shuffled over to where Katsuki lay, unmoving. He gently pressed his fingers to the side of the boy's neck, holding his breath in anticipation. A sluggish pulse responded, pushing back against his fingers. A breath whooshed out of Shouto, who pulled his hand back shakily. 

"He's alive. He needs medical attention soon, Izuku," Shouto said quietly. 

"What do I do, Shoucchan?" Izuku asked. "What do I do? Who's right? Tomura said that you left me, but you say you didn't. Kacchan says he didn't. Who's lying?" His green brows pulled together, his remaining functional eye conflicted. "I trusted you, Shoucchan. Why couldn't you save me?"

Shouto felt something break inside of him, looking at Izuku's scarred, broken face. He realized that this was all his fault. If he had been a little smarter, a little faster, a little stronger, a little /better/, maybe he could've saved Izuku. 

"I'm sorry. I wasnt... Im not strong enough. I wasnt there for you, and now you're like this." Shouto didn't move his eyes from the pavement. "But you have to let us go. Bakugou needs treatment, and so do I. And you need to tell Kurogiri to let the rest of the class go." 

Izuku looked thoughtful. 

"Will you come back?" Shouto bristled at the thought, wondering if Izuku would attack him again if he did. But if sacrificing himself was what it took for everyone to be let go...

"Yes. Of course, Midoriya. I finally found you... I'm not letting you go just yet." Shouto smiled slightly, sparing a glance at Bakugou. "Now you should let the rest of the class go, and get out of here. I don't want you getting in trouble." 

Izuku nodded, sending a quick text on his phone before turning around silently. 

"And Izuku?"

Izuku paused, but didn't turn back around. 

"Stop killing people. Youre better than this. You're stronger than this. Fight back, Izuku. They hurt you. Don't let them ruin you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was kinda short and Not Good 
> 
> i wrote it on my phone and i'm super tired i'll go back later and revise it
> 
> also, give me ideas for other fics! i do a lot of BL one shots in my google docs, so if you wanted to see a bnha pair or smth let me know 
> 
> i usually do mxm and fxf but i can do fxm as well
> 
> idk i'm a mess


	3. Chapter 3

Shouto sighed when he saw the news: another hero's death. Hadn't he just told Izuku not to hurt anyone else? Although that kind of trauma and reconditioning can't be undone immediately, Shouto still hoped that Izuku might change. He'd have to talk to him again tomorrow.

The two had established a meeting system; every Tuesday and Thursday they would meet in that old alley and talk. Shouto told him about the long months spent looking for him, and Izuku talked about the tortures and brainwashing he had endured over the course of said months. Every time he went home, Shouto felt a strange mingling sense of deep sorrow and relief for Izuku. The sorrow being for the pain he couldn't save him from, but the relief being for the fact that Izuku had simply survived all this time. He was still permanently maimed (which, Shouto had come to find out, meant that Izuku had terrible depth perception; it was a crapshoot that he had even been able to hit him and Katuski weeks before), but he had survived without any other damage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shoucchan... do you still love me?" Izuku refused to meet Shouto's eyes.

"Midoriya..." Shouto swallowed. "Midoriya, you kill people. Do you think I'd sacrifice my safety to continue to talk to someone I don't love?" A light pink dusted Shouto's cheeks.

Izuku smiled slightly, but his eyes seemed hollow. "Shoucchan, I don't know if I can go on like this. I don't know what's real. I don't know what to believe. I trust you, Shoucchan, but some of the things Tomura says..." He looked up, his working eye filled with tears. "Some of it makes sense. What he says about the heroes, what he said about you not saving me... Some of it makes sense. But I don't want to believe him over you." Izuku shook his head. "I don't know, I just... I don't want to hurt anymore." 

Shouto furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Midoriya, you're not making any sense." His heart ached for his friend, but he didn't know what to do. That kind of pain can't just be undone. "I don't understand."

Izuku smiled wryly, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I wouldn't expect you to. It's like there's a constant stabbing pain in my head, every time I think about you, or Tomura, or U.A.... When I think about things that don't sit well with the narrative Tomura gave me while he was torturing me. Why do I even listen to him? He hurt me so much... But some of the things he said..." Izuku was mumbling to himself now.

"Midoriya, you have to speak up. I can't hear you well at all." Shouto leaned in, his brows still furrowed.

"I don't know what to think anymore!! I don't know what was brainwashing, what was real, what is right and wrong!" Izuku screamed suddenly, making Shouto jump. "And sometimes, I just forget everything, and I hurt people. Everything goes black, and I can only see through these shadows, and... it feels like what happened with Shinsou. But different. I don't know." Izuku shook his head again, pulling absently at his hair. "I don't know what to do, Shoucchan. I can't come back. They all know I've killed people, I'll be locked up. But I can't stay with Tomura. He'll hurt me more."

"Midoriya..."

Then, in the blink of an eye, a portal opened up behind Izuku and swallowed him whole. Shouto would never forget the look of sheer terror in Izuku's eyes as he fell backwards into it. His eyes thrown wide, a hand stretched out for help. And Shouto didn't even move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I know my quality of work is decreasing as this story goes along, that's usually how my stories tend to go
> 
> that's why i dont have many long stories lol
> 
> so continuity might be a little jacked, idk 
> 
> but at least one person wants me to go on, so i will lol thanks these_two_dorks
> 
> also, i might start a different fic about qrow from rwby so let me know what you would want to see in that one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> methinks this one will be sad maybe idk i don't do rough drafts lol

_Point of view of Midoriya Izuku_

A searing, white hot pain rippled from Izuku's forearm all the way up to his skull. The brand, a simple "T," instantly rose up and became inflamed.

"Let that be a little reminder for you as to what is 'real,'" Tomura said with a chuckle. "'I don't know what's real, Shoucchan! I don't know what to do! Help me Shoucchan, help me!'" _Slap._ "Don't make me fucking laugh, _Deku_. He doesn't care about you. No one does. You're a whiny, sniveling, crying little mess, with a hand me down quirk that was given to you out of pity. God only knows what kind of absence seizure All Might was having when he gave you One For All." Tomura shook his head.

"That's... not... true!" Izuku said through tears, his teeth grit and his face set in an expression of determination. "Shoucchan... Sh-Shoucchan said he looked for me."

"Bullshit!" Tomura exclaimed. "He slept soundly in his bed every night. After the first week or so, everyone gave up on you." Tomura's voice grew gentle as he leaned in close to Izuku. "I'm the only one who really cares about you, see? The only one. It's you and me against these false heroes. Nothing matters but us." Izuku's eyes grew wide.

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't treat me like this," Izuku spat, putting as much acid as he could into the words. "You don't care about me. You're using me and my power for your own sick, personal gain, and I'm done! I'm not killing anyone anymore! This isn't who I am, this isn't what I was meant to be! Shoucchan loves me, I know he does, and I know he's waiting for me!" Tomura let out a sharp laugh.

"Fine. Maybe I don't care about you. But you think that little silver spoon boy does? You think he's been waiting for you in your stupid little alley? He's not." Tomura grabbed Izuku's arm, directly on the fresh brand. Izuku let out a whimper but followed Tomura. "Look. I've got cameras all over that damn alley. Here's the footage from when Kurogiri grabbed you a few days ago to now." Tomura grabbed a remote and pressed a button, causing the monitor in front of them to display a sped up security footage of Shouto and Izuku's rendezvous. The first few seconds was Shouto standing wide eyed, looking around and touching the wall behind where the portal had appeared. Then he left, and never came back.

Now, in reality, Tomura had simply stopped the footage from rolling, and placed an artificial timestamp to make it seem as though it had been days since Shouto had last been there. Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he watched the manufactured footage.

"This... this can't be true," Izuku mumbled, his voice small and hurt. Shouto had just watched him get taken, fear in his eyes, and never even came back to look for him? "Shoucchan said he loved me. He wouldn't do this."

Tomura shrugged, a falsified expression of sympathy on his face. "It's true, Izuku. He never came back for you. It's been three days, and not once had he come back to look for you."

Izuku took a shaky breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Can you just... give me a few hours? Maybe?" He looked up at Tomura, unable to read his expression past the disembodied hand on his face. Tomura nodded and turned, making to leave Izuku alone.

"Let me know when you're ready to go on another mission."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this one came out kinda funky  
> i was trying to imply that izuku's got some funky Stockholm shit brewing and he doesn't know who actually loves him, shouto or tomura  
> idk  
> im also thinking abt three different fics, a mchanzo from overwatch, something w qrow from rwby, and maybe a TodoDeku or TodoBakuDeku  
> bc ot3 is the shit
> 
> anyways, leave some kudos, some suggestions, or whatever u want in the comments, it makes me happy when i see i got a new comment


	5. Author's Note

_Author's note_

so, i'm having a bit of writer's block. i don't know where to go with this story, or how i'm going to portray izuku and the effect izuku's disappearance has on todoroki. i kind of have an idea for the next few days in the story, but other than that, i have absolutely no clue. if anyone has any suggestions, please shoot me an email. my email is raistlinanime@gmail.com

if you have any suggestions for this story, requests for oneshots or ficlets, or pretty much anything else, just let me know. im bored and sad lol

so that's all i have for today, sorry if you got excited that there was an update lol

school is kicking my ass, so im sorry all the updates are super slow


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks and shoutout to missmae203 for the inspiration for this chapter! had some hella writer's block for a while, but i was able to churn another chapter out with their help.
> 
> i know it's super short, it looked longer when i wrote it in google docs lmfao
> 
> im already working on the next chapter, so don't worry ur little heads

_Todoroki’s point of view_

For the past three weeks, Shouto has been prowling the alley where he and Midoriya had disappeared almost daily. Endeavor, Aizawa, and his classmates had all been pestering him to stop, that it was unhealthy, that Midoriya wasn’t coming back. He had disappeared for good this time, without a trace. No reports of dead heroes had been made since Izuku had vanished, and the League of Villains had gone underground. But Shouto refused to give up hope; in fact, the opposition made him even more determined to find him.

“Todoroki, man, you’ve got to stop,” Kaminari said to him one day. “It’s freaking everyone out. You’re not getting any sleep, you’re barely eating. You’re going to crash.”

Ashido piped up.

“Yeah. And besides, we’ve already grieved for him. Just let us move on, please.” She looked away, her naturally jovial eyes now downcast and hollow. 

“We can’t give up now!” Todoroki said, his eyes bright and wild. “We’ll find him, I just - I just need to look harder. I must be missing something, I have to. He’s out there somewhere, he’s alive. He’ll come back. He has to.” His voice broke on the last sentence. Glaring at his classmates, he stalked out the door. “I’ll just keep looking for him myself.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thump._

_Thump._

Shouto groaned, rolling over and looking at the clock. 5:27. He had only been asleep for an hour; he didn’t get home from searching for Izuku until 4:00. Stretching, he sat up, looking around for the source of the noise that woke him up. 

_Thump._

His eyes half lidded, Todoroki trod over to the window, vaguely wondering why he didn’t feel the fear he should from some unknown entity knocking on his window. When he looked out, he saw a box tied to a tree limb outside of the window. He yawned. 

“Uh, okay.” Opening the window and grabbing the box, he didn’t dare let himself dwell on the hope he could feel crawling up his throat. It was a plain cardboard box, with the misspelled kanji for his name scrawled across the top of it in a familiar handwriting. He hurriedly opened it, forgoing scissors and instead choosing to freeze and shatter the tape. Inside was a letter on top of some teal cloth.

“I know you’re looking for me, but I can’t come out right now. You and the others will have to find the headquarters. I think they know I’m here, so I can’t write out everything right now. In a week there will be another letter in the alley. I love you.” 

The handwriting was messy and slanted, exactly how Izuku always scrawled in his silly hero notebooks. Todoroki didn’t even notice he was crying until a teardrop smeared the ink on the paper. 

The cloth inside was the bloodied, tattered hood of Izuku’s old costume. 

“P.S.  
Unless they force me to, I’m not going to hurt anyone else. If someone dies, it wasn’t me. Love, Midoriya Izuku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know ive started to stray from the actual villain izuku idea, so soon im going to be making a different fic in which he is an actual, freelance villain
> 
> so if youre disappointed bc i started making him less villainy and more Gay, dont worry, im working on it lmao
> 
> also check out my oneshot, if you like it, give me suggestions for more
> 
> im gonna start importing my oneshots from tumblr requests to here so i might make drabble fic i d o n t k n o w


	7. Author's note

_Author's note_

hey yall its ya boy, skinny penis  
so i've decided to drop this fic  
i really dont know how to articulate the story into the way i want it, and im not really feelin it anymore  
im sorry to anyone thats really invested in it :<  
i really tried, but i cant seem to get this to go where i want it to go, and im losing quality for the sake of quantity, so i think im just going to leave it  
if i do end up stumbling upon some more inspiration, ill come back to it, but for the time being, this fic is going into indefinite hiatus  
im sorry :(


End file.
